


Однострочники 15 тур, заявка 12

by CoffeeCat



Series: Драбблы про Винчестеров [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка: Дин подбирает собаку, не кид-фик, можно без Сэма</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однострочники 15 тур, заявка 12

Они хором воют над своими потерями. Дин над мёртвым телом, грея руками ледяную пергаментную кожу, адский Пёс - по хозяину, скребя у границы круга. Горе не оставляет других эмоций. Сейчас всё, кроме истлевающих тел - безразлично.

Дин неделю не может сдвинуться с места. Обожженная земля манит - упасть и подохнуть рядом с рисунком костей на золе. Он ходит кругами, не в силах остаться рядом и не имея возможности уйти. Привязанный. В большом мире не осталось ничего, что могло бы перевесить боль, заставить уйти и жить дальше. Или не жить, просто охотиться, швыряясь на каждую проходящую тварь.

Он понимает, что это - наказание. Вырвать пол сердца и не позволить уйти следом. Выкормыш Аластара, он высоко оценивает мастерство и подход. Вот только передавили, Винчестер как никогда близок к тому, чтобы основать рядом скит и заморить себя голодом. Не специально, просто не получается по другому.

Он порой натыкался на спящего Пса. Скормил ему гамбургеры. Им нечего больше делить, верные до последнего вздоха они не знают как жить, когда не нужны.

Когда Пёс становится для него видимым, будит по утрам, пачкая слюнями лицо, ложится рядом согреть простуженную спину, Винчестер хрипло смеётся. Сэм оценил бы иронию - впервые в жизни Дин подобрал собаку.


End file.
